


Unwanted Soulmate

by Another_N0



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_N0/pseuds/Another_N0
Summary: After the war against the Jambastion mages, Kirby finally comes home for a nice and long rest... Or so he thought. The day right after, a foreign spaceship comes crashing into Whispy Wood's forest! Lian, owner of the damaged ship only is precursor of the upcoming troubles.Entangled with the unexpected, Kirby has to find the way out !
Relationships: Kirby & Meta Knight, Kirby/Meta Knight
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Unwanted Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war against the Jambastion mages, Kirby finally comes home for a nice and long rest... Or so he thought. The day right after, a foreign spaceship comes crashing into Whispy Wood's forest! Lian, owner of the damaged ship only is precursor of the upcoming troubles.
> 
> Entangled with the unexpected, Kirby has to find the way out !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

*-. Chapter One: A new day on Popstar Planet! .-*

Kirby yawned as he laid on the grass, looking up at a very clear and starry night sky. He couldn't help himself but smile as the stars reflected in his shiny blue eyes. With all his friends' help, they had successfully defeated Void Termina. They all came back to Planet Popstar earlier today and partied until even Kirby was too tired to continue.

And there he was now, falling asleep under the majestic view the outer space has to offer. He saw a last light green shooting star falling from the skies before falling dormant.

.  
. • * • .

"...ʙʏ...kirBY! Wake up!" The little voice of Kirby's mouthless friend woke him up. "Kirby come with me! There's something you need to see!" said Bandana Dee, as he took the puff's hand to pull it, waking up his friend in the middle of the afternoon.

It had peaked the pink's interest. He stood up and ran smiling and still waking up, letting his smaller friend guide him.

"Where are we going? Did something happen? I hope we're not in trouble already." Kirby whined as his friend looked at him with a sympathetic look. "Hopefully not! I wanted to show you this..." Bandana Dee slowed down no longer after entering Whispy Wood's forest.

And there, between the trees was landing a starship wreck. It was still smoking for the emergency landing it seemed to have suffered from. Kirby walked up to the ship to inspect it.

"I ran to you immediately after finding it... I thought it would interest you !" Bandana Dee saw Kirby's eyes light up with sparkles as he looked around.

"It does! Despite being in poyo-, I mean, In poor conditions, it looks amazing! I'm sure it could be repaired."  
"Should we also tell Meta Knight?" Knowing their friend owns the Halbert, they thought he would have more knowledge than they do about this space ship.

"We probably should..." Kirby climbed on the ship to look inside the cockpit, before gasping loudly. "There's someone inside!" Bandana Dee climbed up to his friend to take a peek at the ship's cockpit.

Inside of the ship was laying an outlander clothed with dark blue and apple green clothes. The little guy had long pointy ears, a weird cloak and hood covering the upper part of his face, floating hands and no legs. He was unconscious and seemingly had trouble breathing, because of the smoke in the ship. Kirby and Bandana Dee didn't wait any longer before opening the cockpit and carefully getting the stranger out of his ship, laying him on the soft grass of Dreamland.

"Is he ok...?" Bandana Dee was audibly worried. The pink reassured his friend as he inspected the foreigner for any visible wounds. "He seems alright, so it should be fine! He'll be ok. But we'd better get a real doctor, I'm not an expert hehe" Kirby scratched his cheek. "O-Okay! I'll go get Doctor Yabui!"

Kirby looked at his friend running away, before looking back at the outlander. Where was he from? He never had seen anyone like him... Or maybe he looked a bit like one guy... The pink purf leaned over the stranger and poked his soft cheek-

Kirby was met with a hurtful headbutt. The two boys yelped in surprise and pain, and the new boy clearly started freaking out. "Wait! Stop it's okay- it's alright! I'm not here to hurt you." Kirby ignored his painful forehead and put out his hand to the confused outlander.

"S-Sorry! I shouldn'tve panicked." He took the puffball's hand and stood up and bowed. "You're probably the one who saved me, I cannot thank you enough!" Kirby smiled and asked him to straighten. "I am Lian. Nice to meet you..." "Kirby! My name is Kirby of the stars." The little pink brightly smiled.

Lian jumped of surprise before starting to freak out again. "You're Kirby the Star Warrior? Thank Nova I finally found you! I've been looking for you for-" Lian stopped talking as soon as he saw a new person come around. A Waddle Dee with a Bandana and a Cappy in doctor clothes.

"Bandana! He woke up, his name is Lian! Lian, this is Bandana Dee my friend, and Doctor Yabui the one and only doctor of Cappy town. He came here to check on you." Lian shyly bowed, now intimidated by the amount of people. came close to the outlander and started taking. "Hello Lian, would you mind letting me check up on you? Your ship here isn't in such great shape and I'd like to assure you're alright." "S-Sure!"

Dr.Yabui finished curiously inspecting Lian's condition before confirming everything was alright. "Be careful next time boy, and don't forget to take rest or you might fall of exhaustion! It's getting late, I'm going to go and you should too." said his goodbyes to the group before leaving with a smile.

Lian then walked up to his defective ship and entered the cockpit, then coming our with a new-found messenger bag. "Thank Nova it's safe..." He muttered before raising his voice. "Sir Kirby, Sir Bandana Dee. May you two lead me to the nearest shelter?" Kirby finally took notice of how tired the stranger actually looked. Seems like he had a rough day.

"Sure! Me and Bandana will show you the way to Cappy Town, you will find everything you could need there! And if you ever need to, come to my house! It's on the top of the hill, at the end of this path. I'll tell you more tomorrow when you will have gotten rest!" Kirby then procedeed to show Lian the way to Cappy Town, and to his house.

Lian was curious about many things, but he knew what he had to do. He warmly smiled to Kirby and his friend and bowed. "Thank you for helping me, I will come back to you tomorrow." He smiled and waved at the two friends before heading to the nearest shelter he could rest at.

"I should've invited him to my house... Maybe he doesn't even have enough money!" Bandana Dee giggled at Kirby talking his thoughts out loud. "Don't worry Kirby, you're the one who told me it'll be ok! We'll help him tomorrow if tonight didn't go well."

"You're right, there's nothing dangerous here. We'd better get going too before Fumu finds and scolds us!" "You're right, I'll see you tomorrow then Kirby! I'll tell Meta Knight about the ship!" Bandana Dee waved at the pink before running to the Halbert.

Kirby smiled as he walked back to his house, wondering what was in Lian's bag and who he reminded him of...

*-. End of Chapter One .-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is really appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> ~Feedback is always appreciated~


End file.
